


So This Is What It Feels Like

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Horseback Riding, Horses, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: It seemed that her horse, Mirette, was very capable of jumping over modestly-sized streams. It also seemed that Mirette was just as capable of dropping her rider into modestly-sized streams as well.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	So This Is What It Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> According to the Disney wikipedia, Aurora has a horse named Mirette, so I'm keeping that in.

When Phillip first told Aurora about Samson’s incident in the woods, she rolled her eyes and chuckled. Having to be bribed to run with a bucket of oats, then tossing his rider straight into a creek sounded exactly like something the old boy would do.

Whenever Aurora teased Phillip about it, she always spoke in a way that would imply her not thinking the same could ever happen to her. However, she had been wrong before.

So now, her royal highness Princess Aurora was sitting in a creek, partially submerged in two feet of water. Her favourite brown dress now had water soaked into the fibers. It seemed that her horse, Mirette, was very capable of jumping over modestly-sized streams. It also seemed that Mirette was just as capable of dropping her rider into modestly-sized streams as well.

On one side of the creek was a very puzzled horse wondering why there wasn’t a rider on her back. On the other side of the creek was Phillip, still sitting atop Samson, very obviously fighting back a laugh. 

When her eyes met his, he immediately cleared his throat and straightened his back like any proper gentlemen would.

“I’m sorry.”

Aurora shook her head. “It’s fine.” She looked to the otherside of the creek and saw Mirette awkwardly walking up to her, the regret very clear in the horse’s eyes. “Mirette, I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed.” 

Phillip got off Samson and walked over to the edge of the creek. 

Aurora looked up at him and found it in herself to grin. “So this is what it feels like,” she remarked casually. 

An amused Phillip nodded his head. “I didn’t have an audience though.” He then motioned over to Samson and Mirette on the opposite sides of the creek. 

Aurora rolled her eyes. She figured that laughing at herself was a lot better than moping in her misery. At least the servants at the castle would get a good chuckle once she returned home soaking wet. 

Soon enough, Phillip knelt down and reached over to his wife. “Perhaps you’d like a hand?” 

Aurora nodded and extended her rather wet hand towards him. During the split second before their fingers entwined, a rather delightful idea slipped into her mind. Once Aurora had a good grip on her husband’s hand, she gave him a coy smile and gave a slight tug. 

Reality ensued and Phillip began tumbling forward. 

“Whoa,  **_WHOA!_ ** ” he exclaimed, then he crashed into the creek with the grace of a stumbling drunkard. 

When the splashing subsided, Phillip sat up, his tunic soaked and his hat now sitting very droopily on his head.

Aurora let out a laugh, a good hearty one this time. She watched as Phillip removed his hat, the wetness making his short hair stick to his forehead. She gave him a cheeky grin once their eyes met. 

“I should have known you’d do something like this,” Phillip admitted sheepishly. As he began wringing out his hat, an amused smile could be seen on his face. 

“Yes, but where’s the fun in that?” Aurora asked, then with a playful grin, she proceeded to reach down into the creek and splash her husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Aurora really enjoys horseback riding. I know she's canonically outdoorsy and does the trademark "talk to animals" thing that every princess does, so it's perfectly plausible that she enjoys spending time with her horse friend Mirette.


End file.
